


Peppermint Mochas

by Nekia



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21685258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekia/pseuds/Nekia
Summary: Dan and Phil enjoy a nice outing while drinking some Peppermint Mochas.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Kudos: 9





	Peppermint Mochas

Streets lined with freshly fallen snow. Starbucks filled with scents of hot chocolate and festive coffees. Music playing softly in the background. Dan’s gaze unfocused, as he looks onto the bustling city life. His thoughts going a million miles an hour, as well as not moving at all. Eyes flicking over to the next piece of falling snow, just trying not to think about anything.

  
“I hope I’m not interrupting another existential crisis.” Phil said, putting down the drinks and food.  
“Ugh please, I thought I left those behind last year.”  
Phil laughed as he handed Dan his slice of vanilla cake.  
“Sorry sorry, just trying to have a bit of fun, bear.”  
Dan smiled fondly, looking down.  
“Alright you spoon, which one’s my drink?”

  
He gave Dan his drink, while taking a sip of his own, silently hoping that Dan would like it. While he wasn’t picky about most things, Dan did enjoy hot chocolate a lot more during the holidays. He saw Dan’s eyes widen a little as he smelled what the drink was.

  
“Peppermint?”  
Phil gave a sly smile, “Maybe, maybe not.”  
Dan drank a little and showed a slight smile.  
“Peppermint Mocha?”  
“Alright, you got me, I may have gotten one for myself as well.”

  
They laughed as they continued to enjoy their “lunch” in the calming environment, not saying much, just enjoying the rich dark chocolate and mint explosion of their Peppermint Mochas and the sweetness of their vanilla cakes. It was times like this where they got to relax and just enjoy each other’s company, without worrying about anything. They still had to do some Christmas shopping, but of course couldn’t resist having some coffee and food beforehand. After finishing up their cake, they took the rest of their Peppermint Mochas with them, enjoying the after taste while walking through the shops, hand in hand.

  
They stopped in the town center, looking up at the giant Christmas tree, decorated with twinkling lights and ornaments. Phil laid his head on Dan’s shoulder and took his last sip, feeling warm and bubbly from being near his loved one, enjoying a festive drink, and seeing the town brightly lit up.

  
“Hey Dan?”  
“Yes Phil?”  
“We should get more Peppermint Mochas, they make me feel… festive.”  
Dan gave a little chuckle, laying his head on top of Phil’s, “Really? Well, I’ll admit that they made me feel festive too.”  
“I also may love you, bear.”  
“Maybe huh? Well then I may love you too, Phil.”

  
They both looked at one another and shared a quick, but sweet kiss, slightly tasting the minty chocolate lingering on each other’s lips. Turning away to go back to shopping, they threw away their cups, silently promising each other to get more. To look back at today and remember the smell and taste of the sweet Peppermint Mocha.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is a little fanfic I made for the DNP: 12 Days of Hell based on, you guessed it, Peppermint Mochas. I'll definitely be posting more in the future, not just about Dan and Phil, but across a lot more fandoms. Thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed! 💙


End file.
